


Liminal Space

by braytray



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Characters Death, Fight me on that, Heavy Angst, I just saw it in my drafts, M/M, also jace IS A LIGHTWOOD, also this is so short, i don't know where this came from
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 09:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braytray/pseuds/braytray
Summary: His hands rushed to find a pulse, or a breath, anything to prove that this nightmare wasn’t really happening.  But nothing was there.





	Liminal Space

Alec came to a halt with his hand slammed against the door pane.  The gravel under his boots crunched. The sight that greeted him was one, he knew, would come to haunt him for months.  Hell,  _ years _ .  His eyes searched the bodies desperately, and found the one thing he hoped he wouldn’t see.   Immediately it was like he was suspended in midair, as though he’d fallen off a cliff and was coming closer, closer,  _ closer _ , to the ground every second but never quite hitting it.  His bow, forgotten, rattled to the ground and he ran to kneel beside Magnus.  His hands rushed to find a pulse, or a breath, anything to prove that this nightmare wasn’t really happening.  But nothing was there.

Magnus’s eyes were open, alarmingly still, and the usual glamour that he kept up around almost everyone but Alec was down.  His amber-yellow eyes shone. Blood soaked through Magnus’s shirt and into Alec’s skin. It was the least of his worries.   Footsteps sounded behind them, people running into the warehouse and into the horrendous sight.  Alec collapsed forwards with his forehead pressed against his lover’s and prayer on his lips.   Sure, Shadowhunters were angel-blooded but most didn't believe in a God.  That didn't stop Alec from begging to any higher power out there to just bring him back. 

He didn’t know the cries he heard were his own.

Jace was by Alec’s side, pulling his parabatai to his chest.  Jace felt like he was in a nightmare. The waves of sorrow coming off Alec and to Jace through their bond was like nothing he’d ever felt before, and yet, he knew it was only a fraction of what Alec was feeling right now.

He truly didn’t know what to do.  But he pulled Alec closer. And when Magnus’s body was finally taken away by other Warlocks, he took Alec home.  Forced him to put on some clean clothes and least  _ try  _ to sleep.  But when that failed, Jace was still there.  He crawled into the bed with his  _ parabatai.  _ It brought him back to when he would be plagued with nightmares and somehow, Alec could always make them go away.

Jace thought it was time he returned the favor.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even remember writing this, I just found it in my drafts and here we are. Tada!


End file.
